The Worst Nightmare Ever
by erase night
Summary: For Bleach Vivariation. Dedicated to girlinlightblue. Anggap saja ini sequel dari cerita The Worst Day Ever milik girlinlightblue. Oke, kalau kencan pertamaku gagal, tapi bagaimana dengan yg kedua? Akankah semuanya membaik ataukah akan semakin memburuk?


seCreT : Terinspirasi dari temanku, girlinlightblue! (Lebih tepatnya gak puas dengan ending The Worst Day Ever sebelum Ichigo dimakan singa di kebun binatang! *digebuk IchiRuki FC*). Baru tauk ada yang namanya Bleach Vivariation, jadi coba ikut ajah ding! Makin rame makin seru kan? *seneng sendiri*

girlinlightblue : Ganti rugi laptopku! *bergema*

seCreT : Nih! *ngasih duit virtual, entah apa yang salah dengan kepala secreT ini*

girlinlightblue : *udah keki, males bales* Hmmf...

seCreT : Yah, pokoknya fic ini didekasikan ke girlinlightblue, sumber inspirasi yang membantuku pas nyari Beta, maupun buat cerita GJ dan segala hal yang tidak dapat kukatakan disni!

girlinlightblue : …kok perasaan ada yang salah yah?

seCreT : Yang penting masih positif. Yosh, to the story!

**Sequel to The Worst Day Ever**

**The Worst Nightmare Ever**

**Dedicated to girlinlightblue**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Worst Day Ever © girlinlightblue**

**Ichigo's POV**

Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, kencan pertamaku **GAGAL TOTAL**! Sampai-sampai _bold _dan _underline_ menghiasi tulisan gagal total itu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa membantah, aku senang melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Sekalipun dia bahagia melihat penderitaanku.

...baiklah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi.

Sebaiknya aku mengajaknya pergi lagi besok, mungkin semuanya akan membaik.

**Normal POV**

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Nii-chan. Dia tadi langsung masuk ke kamar. Pintunya dibanting lagi. Aku harus bilang ayah untuk mengecek apakah pintu itu masih baik-baik saja," Kata Yuzu dengan penuh kekhawatiran terhadap pintu kamar Ichigo.

Karin pun hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin kencan pertamanya terlalu tergores di benaknya? Ah sudahlah". Karin pun duduk di sofa.

"Tadi kau bicara apa Karin?" Yuzu bertanya kepada Karin sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, kau mau meminta baka oyaji itu untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar Ichi-nii? Lebih baik jangan," Kata Karin sambil mengingat kenangan ketika ayahnya memperbaiki bolanya. Bola malang itu sekarang sudah berakhir di tempat sampah dengan beberapa tusukan dan coretan aneh di badan bola itu.

"Baiklah". Yuzu pun mulai memotong wortel yang warnanya sama seperti rambut Ihigo.

Sementara itu, Ichigo lagi berSMS-an ria dengan Rukia.

**Ichigo's POV**

**From : Ruki_chappy**

Tadi menyenangkan yah? Aku bisa berfoto dengan Chappy! Aku memajang foto itu di kamarku. Walaupun nii-sama tiba-tiba langsung keruh mukanya ketika melihat foto itu.

'Tentu saja, disana kan ada aku, walaupun mukaku tertutup sayap ayam ataupun bebek aneh itu, atau itu burung? Yah, pokoknya sayapnya makhluk-entah-apa-itu menutupi mukaku!' pikirku dengan kesal.

**To : Ruki_chappy**

Ya, lumayan seru, mungkin. Hey, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi besok?

Aku pun menekan tombol kirim dan uring-uringan menunggu balasan Rukia.

Drrrrt... Drrrt...

**From : Ruki_chappy**

Oke. Mau kemana? Ah, bagaimana kita ke Chappy and Friends Happy Land? Ada wahana yang belum kukunjungi disana. :D

'Lagi?' pikirku sambil membaca SMS dari Rukia.

Gawat, aku haru memikirkan sesuatu agar tidak terjebak di taman bermain itu!

Aku pun mulai menyusun rencana dari A sampai Z sampai tiba-tiba ada dering dari HPku lagi. Oh, SMS. Dari siapa?

**From : Ruki_chappy**

Ichigo, aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kita pergi ke Chappy Wonderland yang baru dibuka di dekat Taman Karakura? Katanya di sana lebih menyenagkan dan semua pegawainya memakai kostum Chappy! Oke? :D

Nasibu pun semakin nelangsa ketika membaca SMS itu. Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku batalkan nanti dia malah ngambek dan gak mau pergi denganku. Waktu itu saja saat aku menghina gambar Chappynya dia langsung tidak mau ngomong denganku selama sebulan. Hanya karena masalah remeh itu! Akhirnya kita baikan lagi pada saat aku membelikan Chappy Jumbo Size pada saat ulang tahunnya. Alhasil, jatah jajanku selama 1 tahun habis akibat benda aneh itu.

Jangan-jangan nanti aku harus menjual rumahku lagi? Aku pun semakin mumet. Apakah aku harus menerima jakannya atau tidak

**To : Ruki_chappy**

Setelah kupikir-pikir, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di Orange Field? Di sana kita bisa menghirup udara segar dan bisa memetik banyak jeruk seperti jeruk nipis, jeruk mandarin atau bahkan jeruk bali! Lagipula di sana ada banyak cafe dan tempat belanja.

Akulah yang akan menyelamatkan nasibku di esok hari.

**From : Ruki_chappy**

Yah, kau telat ngomongnya! Aku sudah minta nii-sama membeli tiketnya _online_! Dan aku tak enak kalau harus membatalkannya. Lagipula, kau mikirnya kelamaan!

Aku pun lemas. Apa boleh buat. Jika Rukia senang, maka aku pun harus senang dong? Siapa pun yang membuat pernyataan itu, aku membencimu. Aku harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik untuk esok hari. Siapa tahu ternyata nanti tidak jadi seburuk yang kupikirkan.

**To : Ruki_chappy**

Baiklah, jam berapa?

Aku pun merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku dan terlelap.

o-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-o

**Normal POV**

"TERLAMBAT! Aku akan dibunuh Rukia!" Ichigo langsung melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah melihat jam dan mulai membereskan penampilannya. Setelah ia merasa penampilannya cukup oke, ia pun lari ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Di bawah, ia melihat Karin sedang mengoleskan roti bakarnya dan Yuzu sedang menggoreng telur. "Ah, Ichi-nii, ada Rukia-nee di ruang tamu!" Kata Yuzu sambil menyiapkan roti bakar untuk sarapan pagi kakaknya. Ichigo pun shock.

"Ru-Rukia? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Ichigo mulai gelagapan saat melihat Rukia datang bersama Byakuya. Lalu Rukia pun berdiri dan menampar Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam karena dia takut kalau ia membalas, maka ia akan mencapai Soul Society lebih cepat daripada yang telah dijadwalkan.

"Kau terlambat baka! Sudahlah, aku pergi bersama nii-sama saja," Rukia pun melangkah keluar setelah berkata demikian. Byakuya pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sebelahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat sampai di depan pintu masuk.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya berat bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi kita putus..." Lalu Rukia pun keluar dari rumah itu sambil berlinang air mata. Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai berbicara.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Rukia. Aku senang dia meutuskanmu." Lalu dia pergi bersama Rukia.

Kata-kata tadi serasa menohok hati Ichigo.

'Masa cuma gara-gara aku terlambat semuanya menjadi begini?' Ichigo pun meratapi nasibnya.

!

'Suara apa itu? Padahal aku sedang sedih begini,' Ichigo pun kesal dan mencari sumber suara itu.

KKKKKRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

'Kok suara itu semakin lama semakin kencang yah?' Pikir Ichigo dan mulai membuka mata.

"WAAAA!" Teriak Ichigon saat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Lalu dia pun mematikan sumber suara berisik itu dan mulai mengatur napas.

'Cuma mimpi, Ichigo itu semua cuma mimpi. Kau masih pacaran dengan Rukia. Tenang saja, itu semua cuma mimpi,' Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang sebelum mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan,' Pikir Ichigo dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Setelah selesai, dia pun turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Karin sedang mengoleskan selai apda rotinya dan Yuzu sedang menyiapkan roti bakar untuk sarapannya sambil menggoreng telur.

"Ah, Ichi-nii. Ada Rukia-nee di ruang tamu. Dan ada satu orang bapak-bapak yang rambutnya panjang. Mereka menunggumu," Kata Yuzu sambil menaburkan garam pada telur yang digorengnya. Ichigo pun langsung punya firasat buruk.

'Ini serasa deja vu. Jangan-jangan ini mimpi menjadi kenyataan?' Pikir Ichigo saat mendatangi kedua Kuchiki tersebut.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia disambut teriakan Rukia.

"Kau terlambat baka!" Rukia mendengus kesal saat melihat Ichigo berjalan dengan santai ke ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya berjalan dengan penuh ketakutan. Sedangkan Byakuya sedang menghirup tehnya.

"Sudahlah, aku-" Omongan Rukia terpotong saat Ichigo tiba-tiba membungkuk kepadanya.

"E-eh?" Rukia pun menjadi salah tingkah melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Byakuya melirik sedikit ke arahnya sambil mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf Rukia! Maaf! Kumohon! Jangan putuskan aku!" Ichigo berkata demikian dengan wajah memelas seperti anjing yang akan diberikan ke tempat penampungan binatang.

"...hah? Ichigo? Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat. Apakah kau salah makan? Dan apa yang kau bicarakan barusan?" Rukia pun membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"...hah?" Kini Ichigo yang malah bingung.

"Tadi aku mau bilang kalau kau harus segera cepat-cepat bersiap sebab kita akan pergi bersama nii-sama. Kebetulan Chappy Wonderland itu searah dengan tempat tujuan nii-sama. Dan buat apa aku memutuskanmu?" Rukia pun mulai menjelaskan tentang mengapa Byakuya Kuchiki berada di kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia pun sadar kalau Ichigo idak mendengarkannya.

"Hey Ichigo! Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Rukia sambil menggoyangkan pundak Ichigo.

"Hah? Iya, iya. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang," Ichigo pun sadar dan meminta Yuzu jatah sarapannya pagi itu. Dia pun akhirnya pergi diantar oleh supir keluarga Kuchiki.

Sebelum mereka pergi, Ichigo masih sempat-sempatnya mengecek sepatunya terlebih dahulu. "Sepatu, oke. Ayo kita pergi Rukia!"

Selama perjalanan, Rukia mengoceh tanpa henti tentang Chappy Wonderland yang baru buka itu.

"Eh Ichigo, katanya kita bisa berfoto dengan maskot Chappy Wonderland yaitu Chappy The Rabbit. Mungkin kita harus mengunjungi stan foto di sana untuk berfoto dengan Chappy dan keluarganya. Eto, umm, oh! Di sini ada berbagai macam wahana! Coba kita lihat. Hey Ichigo! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Rukia pun menegur Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hah? Oh iya, mungkin kita bisa mencoba wahana ini," Kata Ichigo sambil asal nunjuk wahana. Dari tadi dia masih kepikiran dengan mimpi buruknya.

"Kau suka wahana itu Ichigo? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah pergi ke sana?" Rukia bingung. Dia pun melihat penjelasan wahana yang ditunjuk Ichigo.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita pergi lagi ke sa-tunggu, memagnya aku menunjuk wahana apa?" Ichigo pun melihat ke arah buku panduan yang dipegang oleh Rukia.

"Rumah hantu."

"Eh, oh, ah, bagaimana kalau kita coba pergi ke wahan yang ini saja?" Ichigo pun menyerah kepada takdir dan mulai asal menunjuk wahana lagi. Setidaknya dia tidak harus pergi ke rumah hantu lagi.

"Oke, kulingkari yah?" Rukia pun mengambil spidol merah dan melingkari wahana yang ditunjuk Ichigo.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai Rukia-sama. Apakah anda mau saya antar ke dalam?" Tanya supir itu sambil turun untuk membuka pintu untuk Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih," Rukia pun menggandeng Ichigo sambil berjalan ke arah Chappy Wonderland.

"Sama-sama Rukia-sama. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan," kata supir itu dengan sopan dan mengendarai mobil itu lagi.

'Ya, semoga saja,' Pikir Ichigo dan mulai terbayang lagi kalau dia harus menggantikan hantu yang tidak datang itu.

Sesampainya di dalam Chappy Wonderland, Rukia pun langsung menarik Ichigo ke tengah alun-alun untuk melihat atraksi sirkus Chappy on Fire.

Mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat dengan panggung lalu merka menonton atraksi sirkus itu. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai...

"Adakah sukarelawan yang mau membantu kami? Anda hanya perlu masuk ke peti ini lalu anda akan ditusuk oleh pedang-pedang kami. Tidak akan sakit! Kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial kepada sukarelawan yang baik hati ini!" Teriak MC sambil mempertontonkan sebuah peti seukuran badan orang dewasa dan pedang-pedang yang mengkilat.

"Kami beritahukan, tidak ada trik ataupun jalan keluar! Yang ada hanyalah sulap!" Teriak MC itu dan penonton pun semakin semangat dalam mengajukan diri.

"Hah, mainan anak kecil," Kata Ichigo saat melihat banyak penonton yang tunjuk tangan.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Ini menyenangkan kok," Kata Rukia masih sambil asyik menonton orang yang memperagakan sulap itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pilih pemuda itu?" Kata MC sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Aku?" Ichigo bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya! Kau, pemuda berambut oranye! Silahkan maju ke panggung!" MC itu mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah," Ichigo pun berdiri dan berjalan ke peragawan sulap itu sementara Rukia semakin penasaran apakah Ichigo akan kembali hidup-hidup atau tidak. Maklum, di Soul Society gak ada sulap yang seperti ini.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam peti ini," Kata seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Urahara?" Ichigo kaget saat melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Kalau ini Ichigo, pasti dia bisa menghindarinya," Kata Urahara sambil tertawa dan mengipasi dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ada triknya?" Ichigo pun semakin ciut nyalinya saat mendengar pernyataan Urahara.

"Sekali lagi kami beritahukan, tidak ada trik ataupun pintu keluar pada peti ini. Yang ada hanyalah sulap!" Teriak MC dan disambut dengan gemuruh penonton.

Ichigo pun menelan ludah dan bertanya sambil berbisik-bisik kepada Urahara, "...be-benarkah itu Urahara?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengipas-ngipas dirinya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Siapa tahu kamu bisa kembali kemari _hidup-hidup_," Kata Urahara dengan senyum misteriusnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata hidup-hidup.

Dan kalimat terakhir Urahara adalah, "Ini adalah pertaruhan hidup atau mati Kurosaki-san..."

Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam peti tersebut dengan penuh ketakutan. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar...

"Tusukan pertama!"

o-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-o

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan semangat saat pertunjukan sulap itu sudah selesai. Ichigo pun hanya melengos.

"Yah, mereka mengubahku menjadi wujudku yang Shinigami lalu setelah sulap itu selesai, mereka mengembalikanku ke dalam sana," Ichigo menjelaskan dengan nada bosan.

'Buang-buang waktu saja aku memikirkan kata-kata terakhirku kepada Rukia,' Pikirnya sambil merengut.

Tapi ketika melihat wajah senang Rukia, rasanya semua kekesalan di hatinya terhapuskan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Ah, ini. Ini hadiah dari Urahara". Ichigo pun membuka bungkusan hadiah tersebut. Ternyata di dalamnya ada Chappy yang lagi memegang wortel selayaknya boneka-boneka kelinci yang normal. Ichigo berpikir kalau ia akan memberikan boneka itu kepada Yuzu saat pulang nanti.

"Ah! Itu kan Chappy yang versi _limited_! Beruntungnya kau Ichigo!" Seru Rukia saat ia melihat apa yang dipegang Ichigo. Muka Rukia pun langsung memelas, pertanda dia mau boneka itu.

"Ini, buatmu saja, lagipula aku tidak perlu boneka itu," Sahut Ichigo dengan cuek. Dia pun membungkus kembali boneka itu dengan rapi lalu memberikannya kepada Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung berubah, dari wajah anjing yang memelas ke wajah anak kecil yang diberikan permen.

"Wah! Makasih Ichigo!" Rukia pun mencium Ichigo di pipi secara refleks dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Sementara Ichigo hanya cengo. Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua menjadi canggung akibat apa yang Rukia lakukan tadi.

"Ma-maaf," Kata Rukia setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Rukia menoleh ke arah lain agar Ichigo tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah.

'Aduh, tadi aku ngapain sih?' Pikir Rukia, mukanya pun semakin memerah ketika ia mengingat apa yang baru ia lakukan dengan Ichigo.

'Rukia... Dia menciumku...' Sedangkan pikiran Ichigo sudah sampai di awang-awang. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka sampai di wahana yang selanjutnya. Mata Rukia pun langsung berbinar-binar sementara Ichigo langsung lemas.

"Ru-Rukia? Wahana apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah Chappy raksasa yang memegang sebuah tongkat yang terletak di depan wahana tersebut.

"Lho? Itu kan Chappy Space Defender! Masa kamu tidak tahu?" Rukia malah marah dengan Ichigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut.

"Be-begitukah? Terus yang dia pegang apaan? Kok kayak tongkat gitu?" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah benda yang menyerupai tongkat itu.

"Itu kan Chappy Wand! Ichigo! Masa kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chappy?" Rukia marah lalu dia pun langsung menembus antrian dan masuk ke dalam Chappy Space Defender.

"Hoi! Rukia!" Ichigo pun juga menembus antrian dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengejar Rukia.

Sementara itu orang yang mengantri di luar langsung memakai cara Ichigo dan Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam wahana tersebut dan wahana itu pun langsung penuh dengan orang.

"Rukia! Hoi! Dimana kamu?" Teriak Ichigo sambil celingukan mencari Rukia.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aduh, si midget itu lari kemana lagi? Lagipula, kok wahana ini ramai sekali yah? Bagaimana sih petugas yang kerja? Aku pun menggerutu sambil menembus orang-orang yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam ini.

"Maaf dek," Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku. Ih, nih orang ganggu ajah ya!

"Apa?" Aku langsung membentak orang itu dengan gaya preman. Orang itu pun langsung ketakutan dengan tampang _give-me-evil_ku.

"Maaf, ini tongkatnya. Kalau mau main di dalam harus pakai ini". Setelah menyerahkan tongkat . Chappy Wand, orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri pada atasannya. Jadi, beginilah prosesnya bagaimana Indonesia itu banyak pengangguran.

"Ah ya, makasih," Kataku pada orang yang entah sudah kemana itu. Aku pun langsung menembus kerumunan orang-orang dan mencari Rukia kembali sambil membawa tongkat aneh di tanganku. Kok pengunjung yang lain tidak ada yang mengambil tongkat bodoh ini yah? Mereka juga berbisik-bisik saat melihatku membawa tongkat pink ini.

"Rukia! Oi! Cebol! Dimana kau?" Teriakku di dalam wahana tersebut sampai banyak orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang sengaja menabrakku. Aku bisa lihat kalau itu sengaja karena dia langsung main tubruk saja ke arahku.

"Eh, adik, cakep juga nih. Main sama aku yuk?" Tanya banci berambut merah itu kepadaku itu kepadaku sambil mengelus-ngelus tanganku. Bagaimana kalau aku tahu kalau dia banci? Ya ialah! Mana ada cewek yang bulu kakinya lebat banget kayak dia. Mana dia pake rok mini lagi!

Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kok nasibku bisa sial banget yah? Tadi Rukia hilang, terus petugas wahana yang main ngibrit, sekarang banci!

Mana parfum yang dipakai si banci ini 'wangi' banget lagi!

"Maaf, saya tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis," Aku berusaha menolak ajakannya dengan sopan dan berusaha beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi dia malah menamparku sampai aku terkapar di tanah.

"Eh cepak! Kalo ngomong dijaga yah!" Banci itu pun marah dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di tanah. Untung tidak ada orang yang menginjakku.

Rukia, kau di mana?

**Rukia's POV  
**

Hihihi, si Ichigo digampar banci! Harusnya tadi kurekam terus kumasukan YouT*be!

"Ah, Renji, Hanatarou, makasih ya telah membantuku!" Seruku saat melihat mereka tengah menghapus _make up_.

"Ah, Rukia-sama, tidak apa-apa," Jawab Hanatarou dengan sopan.

"Eh cebol! Kenapa gw musih jadi banci terus ngegodain Ichigo!" Si Renji marah-marah sambil melepas sepatu haknya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kets lagi. Aku hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Sekali-kali Ichigo perlu pelajaran supaya gak menghina Chappy lagi!" Kataku sambil tersenyum puas. Renji pun memberikan tatapan aneh padaku.

"Apa?" Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Dia pun langsung menatap ke arah lain.

"Tapi Rukia-sama, apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, Ichigo pergi ke dalam wahana dengan tongkat itu-" Perkataan Hanatarou langsung terpotong saat aku mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Sebaiknya dia menjaga tongkat itu baik-baik sebab itu hanya ada satu di dunia," kataku dengan aura hitam yang mulai menggumpal di belakangku. Hanatarou pun langsung terdiam.

**Normal POV**

Saat Ichigo berkeliling wahana-wahana yang lain untuk menemukan Rukia, dia pun akhirnya menemukan Rukia tengah asyik makan es krim.

"Hoi! Pendek! Ke mana saja kamu!" Ichigo pun langsung marah-marah kepada Rukia. Dia sudah capek-capek keliling Chappy Wonderland itu untuk menemukan Rukia tapi yang dicari lagi enak-enak duduk sambil makan es krim.

'Seharusnya yang kedua menjadi momen indah kami. Mengapa semuanya begini?' Ichigo pun menghela napas.

"Ah Ichigo! Ayo kita ke sana!" Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala. Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia dengan pasrah.

"Hey semangat dikit dong! Lagipula wahana ini kan kau yang pilih!" Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ichigo baru sadar. Rupanya pada saat di jalan, dia menunjuk ke gambar bianglala.

'Setidaknya lebih baik daripada rumah hantu' pikir Ichigo sambil menaiki salah satu kubik, kalau itu bisa disebut demikian dengan hiasan kelinci-kelinci. Lalu dia pun duduk berseberangan dengan Rukia.

Bianglala itu pun muali bergerak sampai hampir mencapai puncaknya. Rupanya hari sudah sore dan matahari mulai terbenam.

"Wah indahnya!" Rukia tersenyum bahagia bagaikan anak kecil saat melihat ke pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lemas saat melihat wajah bahagia Rukia. Setidaknya kerja kerasnya terbayar dengan wajah bahagia Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, tahukah kau? Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku!" Rukia pun menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Ichigo pun hanya cuek saja sampai Rukia berkata,

"Apalagi pada hari ini engkau juga terlihat bahagia, walaupun kau berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu," ejek Rukia. Ichigo pun terkejut. Ternyata selama ini Rukia berusaha menghiburnya?

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di bawah. Ichigo? Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Rukia saat dia sudah sampai di luar sementara Ichigo masih berbengong ria di dalam.

"Terima kasih Rukia," kata Ichigo saat berjalan keluar dari taman bermain itu. Rukia menatapnya dengan polos.

"Hah? Barusan kau ngomong apa duren? Aku tidak dengar!" kata Rukia sambil pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ichigo.

"Hey midget! Jangan panggil aku duren! Lagipula kau tahu aku ngomong apa barusan!" Muka Ichigo pun memerah seperti tomat. Memang, sangat jarang bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berterima kasih kepada siapa pun.

Rukia pun menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil dan mereka pun pulang dengan menggunakan mobil dari keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo pun pamit kepada Rukia saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, Ichi-nii! Bagaimana kencannya?" Goda Karin saat Ichigo membuka pintu. Yang ditanya hanya merebahkan diri di sofa dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

'Bagaimanakah aku harus menggambarkannya? Tidak ada Orange Field, ada petugas gak jelas, mimpi buruk yang serasa deja vu dan ada banci kaleng yang gak jelas. Ditambah lagi aku jogging keliling Chappy Wonderland dan diberikan balon oleh salah seorang petugas di sana. Balon itu pun aku pecahkan pada akhirnya' Pikir Ichigo sambil menghela napas.

Namun ekspresinya melembut.

'Setidaknya di antara mimpi buruku, masih ada mimpi indah' Ichigo pun langsung naik ke atas untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan Karin yang sudah mulai berkicau.

**seCreT : Fyuuh. Selesai!**

**girlinlightblue : Kok kayaknya humornya dikit?**

**seCreT : Hey! Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha! Ini buatnya dua hari lho! (Lebih tepatnya 4 jam sebab sisa harinya kupakai untuk menonton dan melakukan aktivitas layaknya manusia yang normal lainnya).**

**girlinlightblue : ...begitu?**

**seCreT : Iya! Suer! Bener! Pasti! Yakin! Percaya ajah deh! *malah tambah gak jelas***

**girlinlightblue : Siapa yang bilang kalo aku gak percaya? *sweatdropped***

**seCreT : Lho! Barusan memangnya kamu ngomong apa? *otak mulai jebol***

**girlinlightblue : *menghela napas***

**seCreT : Oh ya! Informasi tambahan! Aku kenal girlinlightblue saat ngereview ceritanya yang judulnya Mailbox *sekalian promosi* dan tahu kalau dia juga orang Indonesia saat mampir ke profilenya!**

**girlinlightblue : Bener? Aku lupa! Hahaha! *ketawa tanpa rasa bersalah***

**seCreT : Hiks! *hatinya tertusuk duri mawar, ah lebay***

**Mind to R&R?**


End file.
